This invention relates to an improved magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a magnetically recording and reproducing apparatus selectively applicable both to a tape cartridge containing an endless magnetic tape and to a tape cassette containing a magnetic tape driven in reel-to-reel operation.
In general, two kinds of tape packs, one known as cassette type containing a magnetic tape fed in reel-to-reel operation and the other known as cartridge type containing an endless tape, are available on the market. However, two kinds of tape players are required to record or reproduce such different typed tape packs because of the difference in shape, their driving mechanism, etc.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus which is selectively applicable both to a tape cartridge containing an endless magnetic tape and to a tape cassette containing a magnetic tape driven in reel-to-reel operation and which will be free from the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices and efficient in use.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a magnetically recording and reproducing apparatus comprising an entryway formed and adapted for receiving a tape cartridge or a tape cassette, a first magnetic tape head disposed in the deepest end of the entryway for playing the tape contained in the cartridge, a second magnetic tape head disposed below the entryway for recording and reproducing the tape contained in the cassette, a holder normally disposed in the entryway for receiving and conveying the cassette. Means is provided for moving the holder downward out of the entryway in response to the cartridge being placed in its partially inserted position of the entryway, thereby permitting the cartridge to be pushed deeper into the entryway so as to bring the cartridge tape into cooperative engagement with the first magnetic tape head. Also provided is means responsive to the cassette being placed in its fully inserted position of the holder for moving the holder downward so as to bring the cassette tape into cooperative engagement with the second magnetic tape head.